Tidus's Curiosity
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: When Curiosity runs rampant, some can't sleep. What happens when Tidus gets curious about the Dining Hall and the scenes that Seymour showed them? This is what I think. Please review!


Alright, this is another one-shot that passed through my mind.

What if Tidus got an idea after seeing what Seymour wanted them to see?

Well, that's what this will show... My version, at least.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFX!

**Iku ze!**

Tidus was laying in a bed. Earlier that night, the group he was traveling with had been taken into a room where he saw his hometown: Zanarkand.

Most of the group wouldn't believe he was really from there, but now...

What Seymour had shown them made him realize two things. Number one: Zanarkand was really destroyed a thousand years ago. The second thing he realized wasn't until much later, after the dinner.

That room could probably prove his origins. One problem.

_'How am I supposed to do that?'_ he thought.

He may have been a little slow at first, but he wasn't stupid, nor was he dense. He knew that he didn't know enough about Magic in order to pull off what Seymour did.

He sighed, and got out a bed. "I'm never gonna sleep until I figure it out."

What he didn't know was that Lulu, the Black Mage of the group, had heard this. She too, had troubles falling asleep, albeit for different reasons.

When he got out of the bed, he walked towards the dining room where Seymour had shown them all Lady Yunalesca, and Zanarkand. Lulu followed him in her Black dress.

He sighed. "If only I knew how to work this room, or if there was a spell that I could use that could do it..."

Lulu raised an eyebrow, her red eyes showing confusion. "And what would you want to see?"

Tidus stiffened, before turning around. "Lulu?"

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" She asked, walking up to him.

He shook his head. "I wish I could."

"I could probably help, if I knew what to look for." Lulu stated.

Tidus sighed. "Lulu, you probably wouldn't believe me, and I doubt it would even be possible to play my own memories with that spell he used."

"Does this relate to how you recognized Zanarkand before the rest of us did?" Lulu questioned.

Tidus nodded. "It... Made a lot come back to me. I was hoping to see if there was some way to show my memories like Seymour did, but..."

"Ah, so that is why you are in here." They both heard a Smooth voice, and turned to it.

Apparently, it was Maester Seymour. He looked ready to depart for somewhere else, in his Dark blue robes. "Maester, what are you doing awake?" Lulu asked, slightly confused.

"I did not think that Yuna would be awake for some time, however, I have been called to Macalania Temple. Apparently, something has happened, and they have asked if I can take care of it." Seymour replied.

"Then why have you not left?" Lulu asked.

"I saw you head in here, and was wondering why." Seymour admitted. "It is possible to do, young Guardian. In fact, it is fairly simple. I can perform the spell now, if you'd like?"

Tidus sighed. _'The others won't be able to see it but...'_ "Is it possible to show the others, too?"

"They would have to be here in order for that." Seymour admitted. "However, it _is_ possible to record it with a Sphere."

Tidus blinked, before pulling out a Blue orb with a Yellow ring around it. "Like this one?"

Seymour gazed at it, and nodded. "Yes. It seems you came prepared."

Tidus looked at it. "I bought it in Luca, but didn't know why."

Lulu sent him a deadpanned stare. "Sometimes, I worry about you."

Tidus shook his head. "Seymour, is it possible for me to control the timing, if I know the day, month, and year?"

The Blue haired Guado nodded. "It is simple. Once the spell is invoked, I can put you in charge of it, and from there it would be active by your will. Everything that is seen cannot be changed, however. It is what truly happened. It may not be what you remember."

Tidus nodded. "Please."

Seymour nodded, and the room changed to an endless White void. "There, the controls are in your hands. I am actually curious as to what you wish to show the others." Tidus handed Lulu the Sphere.

"I think you could capture this better than I can." He told her earning a nod, though she was still confused.

Tidus closed his eyes, and the scene shifted to a pier. Nearby, there was a crowd, and Tidus opened his eyes. He saw a clock, and the date nearby. He nodded. "This is the time and place."

"I do not understand what we are looking for." Seymour admitted to being confused.

The three just went over towards the Houseboat that everyone was looking at. "This is the day Sin attacked Zanarkand." Tidus stated. "And it's one day I could never forget."

Lulu was confused, as was Seymour. "Lulu, you might want to start recording. If I were you..." He walked towards the door on the boat. "I'd start over here in about... 5 seconds."

True to his word, the door opened, causing Lulu's eyes to widen.

Standing in front of her was a Second Tidus.

And it was from the past.

Seymour's eyes widened. He could not _believe_ what he was seeing. "Is this it?"

"There is more, but it all happens on this day." He tried to make it fast forward a bit, and they were all in a Stadium, floating over a ring. The lights were off.

Lulu looked around. "Where are we now?"

Tidus looked at himself in the water ring. "I'm right there." The two looked at the relaxing Tidus in the water.

Just then, his eyes snapped open, and the lights turned on. The dome opened up, and Tidus had stood up.

"You still didn't answer my question." Lulu pointed out, slightly annoyed.

Seymour, however, didn't say a word. The technology around them all was concerning.

"All will be clear soon, Lulu. Be patient." Tidus stated, as an explosion happened in the area, causing many to back away from it. It wasn't long until a more advanced version of the Blitzball Sphere was right there.

"This is something I wanted Wakka to see." Tidus explained. "The ones in Yellow and Blue are the Zanarkand Abes... Myself included. The others in Black and Red are the Duggles. Back in the day, Blitz teams in Zanarkand were split into districts. Duggles were in District C-South. The Abes were based in A-East. This game was a Championship match. It was known as the Jecht Memorial Cup. In honor of my old man, who somehow, got transferred to Spira ten years ago." Lulu recorded the game, because she _knew _Wakka would want to see it.

As the game played on, they saw Tidus go out the top of the sphere. Tidus remembered what this meant. "Over there." He said, turning to where the flip would make him see.

The two looked at saw it.

It was Sin. "And now," They turned back to Tidus. "I fall." He pointed at the Past him, who lost his grip on a falling ring.

A bit of time passed, and Tidus woke up.

"_A-Auron!"_ Tidus walked up to the Red robed man. _"What are you doing here?"_

The old man simply looked at him, and started walking. _"I was waiting for you."_

"_What are you talking about?"_ Tidus then followed Auron.

Seymour's eyes widened. Lulu's did as well.

The two followed and saw Tidus run into some Sin scales. He tried pushing them away, but fell back, when Auron put a Red Hooked Longsword in front of him.

"_Take it."_ Tidus gripped it and Auron pulled him up. _"A gift from Jecht."_

"_My old man?"_ Tidus asked, surprised.

"_I hope you know how to use it."_ Auron stated, his voice still calm.

Then came the fighting. Tidus wasn't that good, overall. Lulu also noticed that he was running on Adrenaline. Soon enough, the two stopped. _"What, is that?"_ Tidus asked.

"_We called it, Sin."_ Auron explained, before more Sin scales blocked their path. After they were taken out, they ran into a Sinspawn. Lulu and Seymour watched as Tidus and Auron worked on the Sinspawn, eventually killing it, before continuing.

Tidus looked at a nearby billboard. _"What are you looking at, Old man?"_ When Seymour saw it, his eyes widened.

"That is Sir Jecht." He breathed out.

"Yeah, my old man." Tidus commented. "A bit of bastard on my end, but maybe things here changed him. Who knows?"

Then they saw that the Dream Tidus and Auron were surrounded. After a while into this one, Auron spoke. _"Hmph. This could be bad."_ He then noticed the generator. _"That! Knock it down!"_

"_What?"_

"_Trust me. You'll see."_

Tidus and Auron switched their focus to the Generator and, when it exploded, it took out most of the bridge, causing the Sinscales to fall off.

Tidus had the edge. _"Auron!"_ Auron was standing at the edge, before he gripped the Blonde's collar.

He looked up. _"You are sure?"_ he questioned the floating cloud that was Sin.

"_It is time."_ Auron said. _"This is your story."_

Things started going white, with everything being sucked into the Cloudy Vortex. _"it all begins here."_

Dream Tidus screamed, as he disintegrated. The room went white, and then showed a Ruined temple, where Tidus woke up. "After all that mess, ending up in that Ruins was a major shock to me. I didn't know where I was, what I'd gotten myself into... and I was still questioning Auron's Sanity." Tidus explained. The room went white, and Lulu stopped recording.

"Well, you've seen it all. Lulu, if I told you that was really me, and Rikku saved me a few hours after ending up at that Ruins, would you have believed me without all of this?" Tidus asked.

Lulu shook her head. "I'd have called you crazy."

Tidus nodded. "Rikku did the same after I told her. But now that you have, what do you think?"

Lulu was silent. "I... I do not know." She finally answered. "This is a lot to take in."

Tidus nodded. "It was supposed to be proof for the others, too."

Lulu nodded. "If all of that was true, then your lack of knowledge would be explained easily."

"Lack of Knowledge?" Seymour questioned.

"Yeah... By the time I showed up in Besaid, I didn't know a thing about Yevon, or anything else, for that matter. The Farplane, Sin, Aeons, Summoners, Guardians, I didn't know a thing. For the longest time, I thought that Blitzball and Sin are the only two things my Zanarkand and this Spira had in common. I still don't think I'm too far off, either." Tidus shrugged. "I've given my piece, and my curiosity is sated. You tired Lulu?"

The Black Mage merely nodded. "It will probably sink in by the time I wake. I will let you know what I truly think when I know myself."

_'Perhaps I have underestimated this one...'_ Seymour thought, looking at Tidus, as the room returned to normal. "I believe I should get going. I have offered Yuna something, but I am afraid I cannot stay long enough to find out. Please let her know when she has made a decision." he bowed his head. "Until next time." He walked out of the room, shortly followed by Lulu and Tidus.

-6 hours later-

Lulu was waking up, as was Tidus. Everyone else woke up an hour ago.

Rikku was looking at Tidus. "I can understand him not waking up with the rest of us, but why Lulu?"

"I do not know." A young woman, Yuna, replied. "Lulu has never slept in, for as long as I've known her."

A burly man with Orange hair nodded. "Ya, Lu don't do that. Wonder what's up, ya?"

"I would believe it was Tidus's fault." Auron, in his red robes, suggested.

"But Sir Auron..." Yuna started.

"It is not the first time this has happened to him. I doubt anything bad happened to them, only his curiosity running amok." Auron explained. "Lulu must have gotten caught up in it."

"What could his curiosity have to do with this?" Rikku asked.

"His curiosity will not allow him to sleep until he sates it. It does not run amok often, but when it does, he sleeps in later than usual." Auron explained.

Tidus groaned, as he woke up. He looked at Rikku, and Auron. Then he noticed everyone but Lulu was staring at him. "Lulu isn't up yet, is she?" Tidus asked.

"I take it your Curiosity ran amok last night?" Auron questioned, his voice calm. Tidus nodded. "Did Lulu get involved?" He nodded again. "How?"

"She followed me when I went to see for myself." Tidus stated. Auron nodded. "That would do it. So, what did you find out?"

Tidus pulled out a Sphere. "It's all on here." He looked at Auron. "You already know most, if not all of what's on here."

Auron merely raised his eyebrow. Tidus knew what that meant. "You were there for most of the end of it. If you want proof that everything in there is real, ask Lulu when she wakes up. She's the one that recorded it."

Yuna held out her hand. "I'd like to watch it first, if you don't mind." Tidus handed it to her, and she watched it. Her eyes widened, and, when it finished, she looked at Auron. _'Sir Auron...'_

She handed it to Wakka. "Just look. Don't ask."

"Somethin' wrong Yuna?" Wakka asked.

She shook her head. "You'll see when you watch it."

When he did, his eyes widened, before turning to Tidus. "This has to be fake! It can't be..."

"Just ask Lulu. She was there, and so was Seymour." Tidus cut him off. "Besides, you saw the game, and you saw me play. The two are similar, if not the same."

"Yeah... but..."

Auron held out his hand, and Wakka handed him the sphere. When it was finished, he looked at Tidus. "You just _had_ to do this, didn't you?" He questioned.

Tidus shrugged. "You know how my curiosity can get. That's the end result."

Auron shook his head, and turned to the others. "Everything in this sphere did happen. I can confirm it, as I was there."

Everyone's eyes widened. "You mean..."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Auron said, calm voice still present.

Lulu walked into the room. "I take it you showed them the sphere." She stated. Tidus, knowing it wasn't a question, nodded. "I see."

"Lu, how did he _live_ that?" Wakka asked. He still couldn't believe it.

"That is why I am here now. I was planning to ask him just that."

Tidus shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." He said as everyone turned to him. Lulu sighed and turned to Auron. "I believe you already saw it. Is what he showed us, which I recorded, true?"

The old man nodded. "It is."

She walked up to Tidus, and slapped him. Only once.

"Lulu!" Yuna admonished.

"Do I even want to know why?" Tidus asked, rubbing his cheek.

"For taking on a Sinspawn like you did on that bridge." Lulu answered. "Aside from that, I have no complaints."

"I think Seymour had some, though." Tidus pointed out. "He looked like I kicked his dog, or something."

This, however, interested Auron. "How so?"

"Well... When it was all over, he didn't really say much, but that could've been from shock, but... I could tell that wasn't all." Tidus admitted. "As a Star Blitzer, I had known how to read a person's body language. Helps in a game, but even more so elsewhere. I think he's got some hidden plan or something, and I just became a Wild Card, or something."

"So, you could be a Monkey Wrench in his plans, eh?" Auron chuckled, as everyone else looked between the two.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Tidus admitted. "Still, I'm getting a bad vibe from him. Have been since day one."

"But... He's a Maester!" Wakka retorted. "Why would he..."

"I don't know, Wakka, but I can't say that I'd trust him with my back. All of you, I would. Him, I'm not sure. I get the feeling that if I did, he'd kill me." Tidus explained.

Auron sighed. "Same with Kinoc, here. There is a major difference in their attitudes."

"I think that, either he's not fit to be a Maester, or these Maesters are full of shit." Tidus stated. "But that's just me."

"And do you even know what qualifies as a Maester?" Lulu questioned.

"I may not know the exact things the Maesters want, but I _do_ know what they _should_ act like. Seymour, doesn't act like that. A Religious Emissary like the Maesters wouldn't do any of this. But... there's more to it than that. I just don't know what it is."

"And where do you get this information?" Auron questioned. "I know there is no proof to your claims."

Tidus shook his head. "No proof, I know. It's just a gut feeling. It's why I was hesitant before that game against the Duggles. I had a feeling something would happen, but didn't know what it was. Sad thing is: I was right. Sin attacked. Zanarkand got destroyed. I got sent over a Thousand years through time. Now, if I felt something bad was going to happen, and all of _that_ happened, I'm going with my gut this time. I don't think I can trust Seymour. I'll try, but I doubt I can."

Lulu sighed, and rubbed her forehead. "Tidus, you are an enigma the likes of which likely has Maester Seymour confused. It still has me confused, but I'm reserving judgment. It's not your past I need to judge, but rather, it's _you_."

Tidus sighed and nodded. "I figured that would happen. And Wakka... that game had me in the zone. So much so, that I ignored the Bad feeling earlier that night. If I didn't, I probably wouldn't have been sucked into that vortex, and sent here."

"You would have gone there anyway." Auron pointed out. "You wouldn't have left it alone. It was destroying your town, as were the Sinscales, and Sinspawn. You fought then, and, had the situation been different, you'd still fight if you had the means. I gave you the means. You merely used them."

Tidus chuckled. "Yeah... You're probably right. And I guess that my old man wanted you to watch over me, huh?"

Auron nodded. "Jecht was a weird one, but after seeing the past, I don't think he was weird. More like confused. Sir Jecht and the father you knew are one and the same. Once he realized he would never be able to get back, he mellowed out. He's a good man, once you get past all of his facades. Seriously, that guy had at least seven."

"I counted ten when I was younger." Tidus pointed out.

"I figured." Auron nodded. The others were confused at the exchange.

"Hey, did he ever talk about his family?" Tidus asked. Big question.

"Yes, quite often, actually." Auron chuckled.

"Huh. Anything good about either of us?"

"Both had nothing but good things. It was him that acted rotten. He wanted to go back, but knew that he couldn't. Above all else, that was what hit him hardest. He never got to tell his son what he really wanted to say. He never got to say goodbye to his family."

"And what did he want to say?" Lulu questioned.

Auron shook his head. "Never said it. Even so, he has expressly hoped that Tidus would grow up to be a good man. Looks like he got his wish, too."

Tidus shook his head. "yeah. We should probably keep going."

"Oh? And where to?" Lulu questioned.

"The Temple in Macalania. It's the closest one, right?" Tidus asked, causing everyone else to blink.

"And how do you know that?" Wakka questioned.

"Seymour _did_ say he was called there. My guess is, that's the closest one. Sadly, I have no idea where it is." Tidus explained. "As I said, I'll try to trust him, but my gut says don't."

00000x00000

This is a one shot. Which means:

I'M NOT GOING INTO THIS FURTHER!

So... ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!


End file.
